


unhealthy cravings

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bed Rest, Cravings, Emotional Will, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!will, best friend Beverly, provider Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a pregnant male omega and has been prescribed bed rest, as well as a very strict diet, by his doctor. His cravings don't care about that, because he wants junk food, and he wants it now! </p><p>Hannibal...handles it. With love. With patience. With no small amount of panic.</p><p>--</p><p>Find the Русский translation by the wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dubedihudde/pseuds/dubedihudde">dubedihudde</a> right <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3814542">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	unhealthy cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Written for my lovely Cutie, who asked for mpreg!Will, possible a/b/o, and a Hannibal who dotes on his darling.
> 
> Find the Русский translation by the wonderful [dubedihudde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dubedihudde/pseuds/dubedihudde) right [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3814542)!
> 
>    
>  **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“No, absolutely not, Will.” Hannibal slashed his hand down, lips set in a firm frown, eyes serious.  

 

“But Hannibal,” Will protested, a single tear trembling on his lower lashes before it dripped down his cheek, “I want it.”

 

Panic flashed briefly across his face before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to the count of ten. Not out loud, of course, but Will knew the man by now.

 

“I am very sorry, dear heart, but the doctors have you on a strict diet right now, and I do not think fast food falls under that menu, no matter your cravings. I will be happy to make you anything you’d like to eat from scratch, and it will be much better for you..” Hannibal stepped closer, reached a hand out to Will.

 

He tucked his arms over his chest, grimaced at the discomfort, but kept them there. He glowered at Hannibal. “I don’t want your cooking, I WANT MCDONALD’S!” He cupped a hand around his distended belly and rubbed as the babe inside kicked and twirled.

 

Hannibal reached over, stroked a hand through Will’s hair, didn’t allow him to shake it off. After a few moments, the Alpha’s pheromones served to soothe and calm Will down.

 

“I will not put garbage into your body, let alone when you are also carrying our child. I won’t do it, Will. We will have to come to some sort of compromise. I can make you a hamburger and french fries here, and they will be much better for you and the baby. At least we’ll know where the meat comes from.” Hannibal perched on the side of the bed, one leg drawn up so that his knee touched Will’s hip.

 

Will burst into tears. “I want McDonald’s. I don’t want people burgers, I want McDonald’s. They ha--ha--have,” he sobbed, “the tastiest french friiiiies!” He wailed and it felt like the world was ending because Hannibal wouldn’t do this one, tiny thing for him. Will didn’t think it was too much to ask for.

 

“I would never feed you human pork while you were pregnant, my darling. I will go, get the best beef, grind and season it myself, and make you hamburgers. Does that sound acceptable?” Lips pressed to the top of his head, and Will let his tears soak into the light shift he wore.

 

Will sniffled, looked around for a hankie before his mate pressed one into his hand. He blew his nose, wiped his face. “And french fries? I don’t know how McDonald’s does it, but you need to figure it out. And then do it.”

 

Hannibal gulped. “Of course, Will. You just rest. I will find some way to recreate this for you. I’ve written you love notes in corpses, I should have no problem doing this.” He stalked from the room, turned back around quickly. “Rest. You promise?”

 

Will nodded, beaming through his tears. “Of course, Hannibal. I promise.” He rubbed his belly again, and some of Hannibal’s intensity softened.

 

*****

 

“Okay, I brought Beethoven’s 2nd and Air Buddies. Which one?” Beverly held up two DVDs. “And they both have ‘puppy-licious extras’ on them. Oh! And this one!” She reached into her bag and pulled out another. “Homeward Bound, for that little bit of extra angst.”

 

“I don’t know if I can take Homeward Bound. I cried over food today.” He tossed some popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Again? Dude, you need to chill. Air Buddies it is.” Beverly stuck the disc in and navigated the menu before joining Will on the bed for a cuddle.

 

An hour later, Will sobbed into his hanky and Beverly was snapping into the phone. “No, I don’t know what happened! We were watching Air Buddi--yes, it’s a movie with dogs. Will loves dogs, I thou--I--okay, fine. See you soon. Sorry.”

 

She cradled Will in her arms, stroked his hair with awkward pats, and said, “There, there. Um. Hannibal is coming home soon.”

 

“But if h-h-he doesn’t h-h-have french fr-friiiies, then everythin-n-ng is ruined.” His breath kept hitching and he shook his head. “This f-f-fucking bed rest,” he took a deep breath, tried to ignore his sad, desperate omegan heart. “It’s d-driving me cr-razy.” His breath shuddered in and out still, but was less choppy than before.

 

“Sorry man, it really blows how pregnancy affects male omegas. I thank whatever gods are out there that I was born a beta and can avoid the whole deal without all that paperwork.” She winced. “No offence to you. Between you and Hannibal, this kid’s gonna have some awesome genes.”

 

Will aimed a wobbly smile down at his rounded belly. “Yeah, they really are.”

 

The mechanical sound of the garage door announced Hannibal’s arrival. Will scented the air, and the beef actually smelled good. He hoped that it would smell even better when it was cooked. And that Hannibal fucking knew how to make those fries, because he was ready to kill someone.

 

“Beverly, come down here please,” Hannibal called, and she gave a little peck to Will’s temple before leaving him.

 

If he listened hard, he could hear the murmurs of their voices, but he decided not to put that much effort into it. He’d know what was going on whenever Hannibal chose to tell him, and the man wouldn’t lie. Not now, at any rate.

 

“Little one, you are driving your Daddy nuts. And your Daddy is driving Papa nuts. And it’s all your fault.” He rubbed and rubbed, and felt a little nudge follow his right hand around. “It’s okay though. You’re going to be so worth it. The most adored baby in all the world.”

 

He blinked away more tears. Damn mood swings. If he never had emotional whiplash like this again, it would be too soon. Thank the gods his quarterly heats merely came with lust and nesting, rather than all the crying.

 

*****

 

The scent of the hamburgers reached him before the sound of Hannibal’s footsteps. It smelled divine, and he trilled to his Alpha for providing for him. Even if he was annoyed about being trapped in one spot, that was what Alphas were for.

 

Hannibal set the tray over Will’s lap and revealed the meal under the metal dome with a flourish. “You made my favorite rolls?”

 

“I would do anything for you William,” Hannibal whispered, eyes bright and hopeful.

 

“Except get me McDonald’s french fries.” Will pouted, but reached out to the perfectly crispy french fries that lay on the plate.

 

Hannibal huffed. “Yes, except for getting you garbage food. I did do some research though, so please give them a try before you rule out how much you’ll like it.”

 

Will made a disbelieving little noise in his throat, but picked up one golden fry. Delicate sprinkles of salt glimmered in the room’s soft lights. He took a bite, and it melted in his mouth, savory and slightly meaty, even for potatoes.

 

He glowed at Hannibal, and couldn’t prevent the purr that vibrated from him. “Alpha.” When Hannibal reached for him, palmed his cheek, he tilted into it, and offered his mouth in a kiss. “It’s perfect, Alpha. You’re perfect.”

 

The tension in his mate’s shoulders and neck drained away. Will continued eating, and between bites asked, “So, where did Beverly go?”

 

“To retrieve Winston and Buster from Alana. They only have to stay there until you’re off bed rest and can let them out yourself, but I think it would do your spirits good to have a visit.” Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair, and with his other hand absconded with a french fry.

 

“Hey! Those are mine!” Will smacked Hannibal’s hand playfully. “Thank you Alpha. You’ve thought of everything to make this day easier.”

 

“It’s our anniversary. And even if it weren’t, every day is a special day when I have you as my mate, Omega.” Hannibal purred low in his chest, a soothing cadence that served to make Will feel melty and affectionate.

 

“Happy anniversary Alpha.” He nuzzled Hannibal’s hand again, and went back to his french fries.

 

And smacked Hannibal’s hand again when he tried for another. Those were _his_. Hannibal could just go down and make more of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)! Come flail with me about murder husbands and other fannish things!


End file.
